The Angel of Space.
by Solaris
Summary: An angel from another world appears near Earth's space.


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**** Author's Note: Lois Lane, Clark Kent, the name Superman and all people associated with them belongs to them. Dr. Falkner, Ariella and everyone from the planet Birvannia belongs to me. Please read and review. Thank you! ****  
  
  
  
  
  
Lois and Clark, the New Aventures of SuperMan.  
The Angel of Space.  
By Beth F. Brownell  
  
  
  
"What do you mean I can't have the interview with the newly elected Mayor, Mr. White?" asked Lois, as they walked out of his office.  
"I'm sorry...Lois but one of the other reporters got dibbs on it. Why don't you interview that astrologer who says that one of the stars that is near some other star is gone? That is a good story for you...Lois," replied Perry White, closing the door in her face.  
"Why me? Why me?" spoke Lois, under her breath.   
"Whats' wrong, Lois?" asked Clark, walking up to her.  
"Oh, Clark. Perry gave the newly elected Mayor interview to someone else. I wanted do that interview bad. So I'm going to report on that astrologer, who says that a star is missing...how boring can that be," replied Lois, looking at him as they walked out of the Daily Planet.  
"It can't be that bad, Lois," said Clark, as he hailed a cab.  
"Oh, yes it is...Clark. It can get much worse," replied Lois, as she entered the cab.  
Metropolis' Observatory.  
"Dr. Falkner, you have a couple reporters here. They want to talk to you about the missing star?" asked his receptionist, as she looked at him.  
"About time someone started to believe me. Send them in," spoke Dr. Falkner, turning around from his telescope to see Lois and Clark walking into the room.  
"You're here about the missing star...right?" asked Dr. Falkner, looking at them.  
"Yes, we are. When did you find this star was missing...Dr. Falkner?" asked Lois, looking at him.  
"Yes, the star to which I called Angel 3...disappeared three days ago. On a clear night you can see the star through a telescope, near Orion's belt only to the right of it. But three days ago...I watched it disappear then it reappeared but its light was much dimmer as it moved as all the stars do," spoke Dr. Falkner, looking at them.  
"Then the star...I mean Angel 3 is not missing as you said it's there," spoke Clark, looking at him.  
"The star Angel 3 is not your ordinary star. She's different than the other stars that I have catalogued in the last several years. This star came to my attention due to its starpath. Do you wish to see her?" spoke Dr. Falkner, turning to the telescope and tuning to where the star was at that moment.  
Then he went to the computer screen and waved them over to show them the star's path. Lois and Clark walked over to see the star slowly appear, it disappeared from sight.  
"See the star did that last night. I just wish I could know what is this star doing up there in outer space," said Dr. Falkner, looking at them.  
Outer Space/Angel 3.  
The star called Angel 3 wasn't a star at all. It was a person floating in space.  
She was a strange woman, she had white wings and white feathers as her hair but she was injuried. The Earth's gravity was pulling her towards the planet.  
The Observatory.  
"Did you see that? The star is on a collision course for Earth!" spoke Dr. Falkner, turning to them.  
"Where is SuperMan? We need him to send this star away from Earth!" asked Lois, looking at them.  
"I'll go find him," replied Clark, running out of the lab and into the storage room. When he got there he transformed into SuperMan and flew into the air. He headed straight for space and the star itself.  
Outer Space/Angel 3.  
SuperMan flew up to the Star and found an injuried, winged young lady instead of the star that Dr. Falkner had said.   
He had no choice but to bring the winged woman...home. To Ma and Pa Kent, he went.  
The Kents' residence,  
"Hi Ma, I'm home," spoke Clark, walking into the house not as SuperMan, carrying in the winged lady.  
"Clark, Lois called and wondered when....oh my. Who is she, Clark?" asked Ma Kent, turning to see the young lady, who was in her adopted son's arms.  
"I found her floating in space, from the wounds I found on her body. She was in a major fight in space...I think," replied Clark, as he set the winged one down on the bed in one of the guest bedrooms. Ma Kent went and got some ointment and bandages from the bathroom medicine cabinet.  
"Oh Clark, what should we do with her if she awakens and wants to go outside to stretch those feathers of hers?" asked Ma Kent, looking at her son and then the winged lady.  
"We will allow her to go outside but her wings must be hidden very carefully. I tell her that people here will throw things at her if they see her wings. Hopefully she will understand my words, Ma. I have never seen an Angel before," spoke Clark, as he went to get a washcloth from the linen closet, then he returned with it damp from the tap water.  
He placed it on her forehead, as Ma Kent went and told Pa Kent that they have a winged visitor that will stay with them for awhile and that they have to come up with a story to tell everyone who drops by about the woman.  
"What woman, Ma?" asked Pa Kent, turning around to see Clark standing next to a woman who had wings on her back and feathers on her head.  
"Good lord! Who is she...Clark?" asked Pa Kent, standing up very fast for his body.  
"My name is Ariella, I come from the planet of Birvannia. I may be the last of my own kind. We are in a civil war that has lasted for hundreds of years...killing the young and the old. There may not be a world for me to return to. I fled when the land to the south on my planet wanted me to use my powers to kill all of the people to the north.   
"I did not want to fight in this war. I had already lost my father and three brothers to this fighting. Now they wanted me to enter this battle for revenge of the death of my younger brothers and my father. I told them that I will never fight in this civil war between lands. One of my friends told me that they were going to trick me into fighting the other side by killing my mother, they told me that the other side was plotting to kill my mother, so I sent my mother to another part of the land that wasn't fighting...it was off bounds to this war. But I didn't tell them that I was moving my mother to the safe land," spoke Ariella, looking at them.  
"How awful, Ariella. But why are you here on this planet and not on yours?" asked Ma Kent, looking at her.  
"I was watching the battle as I always did....though I do not like to fight myself. The south tried to kill me...by an assassin's weapon. I was knocked out but I had killed my assassin after he attacked me. I had pushed myself into space when I killed him and the next thing I knew I had awakened in your guest room. Your son....Clark told me what I must do to keep my wings a secret from the people here on Earth...for they would not understand my wings or my feathers. A cloak to hide my wings and a wig to hide my feathers. I have no knowledge of your world for I am an alien here on your world," spoke Ariella, looking at them.  
"I have to call a friend of mine, Ariella," spoke Clark, looking at her as he picked up the phone.  
"The woman named Lois. She is something more to you isn't she...Clark?" asked Ariella, turning to him.  
"How do you know that Lois called, Ariella?" asked Ma Kent, turning to her.  
"When Clark carried me into this house, I stirred and partially woke up and I heard you say that Lois had called," replied Ariella, looking at them.  
"I have to go..Ma," spoke Clark, grabbing his coat and running out of the house.  
"Now let's see. With your brown eyes and your fair looks....a brown wig should do fine for you, Ariella. I can go to the mall and get you a brown wig with the hair hanging down to the waist. I'll also get you some clothes....so you can walk out of this house without worrying," said Ma Kent, looking at her.  
Soon, she walked out of the house, leaving Pa Kent and Ariella, the alien Angel alone together.  
The Daily Planet.  
"So, did he send the star away from Earth, Clark?" asked Lois, walking up to him as he climbed out of the cab.  
"Who, Lois?" replied Clark, turning to look at her.  
"SuperMan. Didn't you find him and get him to send the star away?" asked Lois, looking at him.   
"Yes, Lois. I found him and told him. He went and he told me that the star wasn't there. The star itself...is a winged alien by the name of Ariella," said Clark, taking hold of her arm and led her to the alleyway that was nearby as he spoke to her.  
"How do you know about the alien and I don't? Where is this alien right now...Clark?" asked Lois, looking at him.  
"With my parents right now, Lois," replied Clark, turning away from to her.   
"I want to get an interview with her, Clark. Do you think that she would mind if she would give me an interview?" asked Lois, turning to him.  
"I don't think she would like to give an interview or to go public..yet Lois. She just wants to go home," replied Clark, looking at her.  
One of the other reporters listened to what Clark and Lois had spoken about and she raced into the building. Up to the main office of Perry White, the editor-in-chief of the Daily Planet.  
"Hey, chief! I got front page news for you!" spoke the reporter, looking at him.  
"Get in here...then," spoke Perry White, looking at her as she walked into his office and the reporter told him what she heard.  
Soon, Lois and Clark came walking into the office and started to get the days work.  
"Lois...Clark! In here right now!" yelled Perry White, looking at them.  
"Ok...Mr. White. What gotten into him?" spoke Lois, looking at Clark.   
They headed up to his office and went into his office.  
"Close the door, Clark and sit down. Someone told me that your parents...Clark is housing a winged alien that SuperMan had found in outer space and brought this alien to your parents' home. Is that true...Clark?" asked Perry White, looking at him.  
"Who told you?" replied Clark, looking at him.  
"I did...Clark," spoke Miasia Talyia, walking into the room.  
"How?" asked Clark, looking at her.  
"When you took Lois to the alleyway...I figured that you had something that you wanted to tell Lois about a story..so I followed you and listened in. When I heard enough I came here and told Perry," spoke Miasia Talyia, her black hair just lying on her shoulders, as she looked at him.  
"I want photos and a full interview with this winged alien by this evenings' paper," spoke Perry, looking at them.  
"But sir, she may not wish to have her life and her photo in the papers. All she is is a visitor to this world," replied Clark Kent, looking at him.   
"Then, this is what I want you to do...Mr. Kent. Talk with her and convince her that it is for the best if she talks about her journey here to Earth or you can find yourself a new job. Understand..Clark?" spoke Perry White, turning away from him.  
"Yes, sir," replied Clark, walking out the door.  
"Clark, are you going to ask her about telling the planet about her journey here?" asked Lois, looking at him as they walked down the stairs. Clark tapped Jimmy's shoulder and pointed towards the door and walked on.  
"Yes, if I don't, I lose my job here," replied Clark, turning to her.  
"Oh no. He didn't threaten to can you...did he Clark?" asked Jimmy, looking at him.  
"Yes, Jimmy. He did," spoke Clark, turning to the cab that he had just hailed and climbed into the cab with them following him.  
The Kent's residence.  
"Oh...this is just awful! How can your leader allow such atrocities to occur like this?" spoke Ariella, stunned to see crime reek so much havoc on a planet to her own world of Birvanna, Earth was believed to be inhabited by mindless primitives who were brutal and quite stupid. But not all of the people of Earth were like that. She knew of a few people who weren't like that at all.  
"Sometimes we just can't stop it, Ariella," replied Pa Kent, looking at her as they watched the evening news with her.  
"Hi, Ma...Pa, Where is Ariella? I need to speak with her," asked Clark, looking at his parents and one of his parents friends to whom he didn't recognized.  
"She right here, son. To my right," replied Pa Kent, looking at him.  
"Hi, Clark," spoke Ariella, looking at him. Then she realized that he didn't recognize her so she removed her brown wig that Ma Kent bought her.  
"Wow, you look different with a wig on...Ariella. We have to talk. The editor of the newspaper where I work for...learned that we have you here and he's demanding me to get an interview with you or I lose my job there," replied Clark, looking at her.  
"If it means you would lose your job, if you don't do the interview...then you must do the interview...Clark. I will have to handle it like the Birvannian lady that I am," spoke Ariella, turning to him as she stood up the cloak that Ma Kent made for her to hide her white wings covered them completely.   
"You would not mind...Ariella?" asked Clark, looking at her.  
"No, Clark. I would not mind," replied Ariella, turning to him to look him directly in the eyes and saw the truth within them.   
"Ariella, this is Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen," said Clark, turning to his friends then back to her.  
"Hi, Ariella. I am really glad to meet you," spoke Lois, looking at her.  
"Hi," said Jimmy, looking at her shyly.  
"So should we begin?" asked Lois, looking at her.  
"Yes, we should," replied Clark, looking at them.  
"So where should we start?" asked Ariella, sitting down next to them in the kitchen.  
"How are you to be here on Earth, Ariella?" asked Lois, looking at her as she held her pencil ready to write.  
"I was brought here by SuperMan. He found me floating in space near this planet, I was wounded. I should state who I am first. I am called Ariella, of the planet Birvannia. On my planet, it is a paradise to live but like you, we have wars. My planet is in the middle of centuries long battles. I am not sure if I...when I return to my home planet of Birvannia...I would have a place to live. When I left Birvannia, I saw the Birvannians living in the south flying north. I do not know if I have a world with my people living to go home to," spoke Ariella, looking at them as Jimmy took another photo. The flash of the flashbulb made her jump.  
"Maybe we should go outside and get your wings in a photo, Ariella?" asked Jimmy, looking at her.  
"Is it alright with you Mrs. Kent...if I do this?" asked Ariella, turning to her.  
"It is your choice...Ariella," spoke Mrs. Kent, looking at her.  
Ariella walked out of the house and removed her cloak that hid her white wings from the world. She dropped the cloak behind her as she spread her beautiful white wings out and flapped them to stretch them out. Jimmy had to back up to get the whole thing in the shot.  
Two hours later, the interview was over as Lois looked over her story. Ariella didn't like the fact that she was going to be public.   
"Clark, do you know where SuperMan is? I do not want to fly alone and he is the one Earthling who can fly," asked Ariella, looking at him.  
"Ariella, please don't say the name Earthling....we are people or persons..ok? I do know where he is and I'll get him," spoke Clark, looking at her as he walked out the kitchen door.  
"I am terribly sorry," replied Ariella, looking at him.  
"Hi, Ariella. Clark told me that you wanted to fly and you're afraid to fly alone. And that you asked for me," spoke SuperMan, looking at her as he walked into the house.  
"I got it!" spoke Lois, looking at them.  
"What do you mean...Lois?" asked Jimmy, looking at her.  
"How does this sound to you? Headline of the Daily Planet; Alien Angel Visits The Planet Earth!" spoke Lois, looking at them.  
"I like it...Lois," replied Ariella, looking at her as she started to walk out the door.  
"I better get this interview to the chief before he has a fit," spoke Lois, looking at them as she walked out the door just in time to see SuperMan and Ariella, the Alien Angel fly in the moon lit sky.  
The Daily Planet, the Editor-In-Chief's Office.  
"Chief, I got that interview you wanted," spoke Lois, looking at him.  
"Do you have photos?" asked Perry White, looking at the papers of the interview that Lois did with the Alien Angel.  
"Yes, Jimmy is in the dark room right now, Mr. White," replied Lois, looking at him.  
"Chief, here are the photos of the Angel," spoke Jimmy, racing into the room with the photos in his hand.  
"Give them to me," said Perry White, looking at him as Jimmy handed him the photos.  
"Good work...Jimmy. The photos are clear and...and..." said Mr. White, as he looked at the photos.  
"And what Mr. White. Do you like the photos or what?" asked Jimmy, looking at him.  
"The woman has real wings?" asked Perry, looking at them.  
"Yes, Perry. She does have real wings," spoke Lois, looking at him.  
"Ok. The headline for tonight's paper is..." spoke Perry White, still looking at the photos.  
"Alien Angel Visits The Planet Earth," said Lois, looking at him.  
"Good headline...Lois. We will use it for tonight's paper. Teri! Get in here now!" spoke Mr. White, looking at them.  
"Yes, sir?" asked Teri, looking at him as she entered the room.  
"Get this to the typesetter now! This is front page news!" spoke Mr. White, handing the interview to her.  
Teri raced out the door and went to the typesetter.   
"Thomas, Perry wants this typed up now. It is going to be on the front page tonight's edition," spoke Teri, looking at him.  
"Ok, Teri. Why don't we go out tonight?" replied Thomas, looking at her.  
"Oh, Thomas. You know the rules, no dating fellow workers of the other gender. I wish we could date each other," spoke Teri, looking at him as he took hold of the paper and started to type it in to his computer.  
Two hours later, the newspaper was out in circulation and soon people started their evening with a huge shock as they saw the newspaper's headline; "Alien Angel Visits The Planet Earth!"   
Only one man took the news with a smile was Lex Luthor, multi-millionaire and a very evil man.   
"My friend, I think I have found my angel to fight SuperMan," spoke Lex Luthor, looking at the photo of Ariella the Alien Angel.   
"How are you to get near her...sir?" asked his bodyguard, looking at him.  
"Easy, get a florist to send three dozen roses to her though the Daily Planet and in the note write, `I would like to meet you, Angel of Space, come at 6:30 pm tonight.' Make sure you put our address on it," spoke Lex, looking at the photo of the Angel.  
The Kent's residence.  
"Ariella, look. You got roses..three dozen red roses," spoke Ma Kent, looking at her as she handed Arella the note that was in the holder for the note which told them who it was from.  
"Ariella, who are they from?" asked Clark, walking into the room with another two dozen roses.  
"I don't know it doesn't say who but where I can meet this stranger. I think I will go and see this person and thank whoever it is...who sent me these...what do you call them?" replied Ariella, looking at Clark as she walked up to her room.  
"Roses..Ariella," spoke Ma Kent, looking at her.  
"Thank you," said Ariella, as she came down wearing her feather armor that she wore when she first came here.  
"Where are you going, Ariella?" asked Pa Kent, looking at her as she took one of the red roses from the vase.  
"I'm going to meet the person who sent me these roses and thank him. I'll be home late tonight," replied Ariella, as she walked outside.  
"Ariella, wait. This is our phone number if you end-up staying with the person who sent you these roses a while longer than you expected. Please, call us so we can know who is your secret admirer is," spoke Ma Kent, looking at her as Ariella, lifted her white wings and took to the air towards the place that was on the note.  
In Front of Lex Luther's Residence.  
Ariella did not know the area that well, so she landed in front of the building that she was searching for.  
"Can I help you Ma'am?" asked the doorman, looking at her.  
"I am looking for this address and I don't know where it is?" spoke Ariella, showing him the note and looking at him.  
"This is the address you are looking for. You can go up to his residence by the elevator or you can fly up to his penthouse which is on top of this building," spoke the doorman, looking at her as she decided to fly up to the penthouse.  
"She is on her way, sir," spoke the doorman, picking up the phone and calling Lex Luthor.  
"Thank you," replied Lex Luthor, hanging up the phone just in time to hear the tap on the window.  
He turned to see Ariella standing there with the moonlight highlighting her frame from behind in the most beautiful way. Lex pushed a button to open the door like window, as he stood up to greet her.  
"Are you the one who sent me these....roses?" asked Ariella, looking at him as she held up one of the red roses.  
"Yes, I am the one who sent such beautiful roses to a beautiful lady like yourself. I felt like I known you for years...and yet we both never met before today," replied Lex, walking up to her.  
"You're really sweet," spoke Ariella, looking at him.  
"Thank you for that compliment, Ariella. I am a fool for not telling you my name. I had wanted to keep my identity a secret until I found that it was time to reveal my name. My name is Lex...Lex Luthor," said Lex Luthor, looking at her gently.  
"Lex...you are no fool. The people I was with wondered who sent me these roses. I told them that I knew where to meet the person who sent me the roses and thank him," replied Ariella, looking at him gently.  
"Did you have dinner yet, Ariella?" asked Lex, turning away from her as he entered his penthouse once again.  
"No, I haven't...Mr. Luthor," replied Ariella, walking into the penthouse behind Lex Luthor.  
"Please...call me Lex. Mr. Luthor is too formal when talking with friends...Ariella," spoke Lex, turning around to look at her.  
"Sir," spoke Lex Luthor's bodyguard, as he entered the room.  
Ariella turned quickly towards the sound. Her hand revealed her talons as they grew out to four inches.  
"Ariella, no. He is my manservant!" spoke Lex, as soon as he saw her talons appear. He placed himself between her and his servant.  
"I am terribly sorry for my actions. The servants on Birvanna are quiet as are they respectful. If you lived on my world...I would have killed him for entering without being called for," replied Ariella, looking at him, as she withdrew her talons into her hand once again.  
"What's wrong?" asked Lex, looking at him.  
"Your reservations at your favorite restuarant...do you want to cancel?" spoke the servant, looking at Lex.  
"No, I do not wish to cancel. Call them up and tell them that I will be adding a young lady to my party of one," replied Lex Luthor, looking at him.  
"As you wish," spoke the man, walking away from him.  
"I would be honored if you would join me at dinner, Ariella. The restaurant has the finest food in all of Metropolis," said Lex Luthor, looking at her.  
"My friend's mother gave me her phone number. I would be the first to say that I need help and I do not know how to work a...phone. Lex would you...help me?" asked Ariella, looking at him.  
"On one condition Ariella," spoke Lex, looking at her.  
"And what is that...condition..Lex?" asked Ariella, looking at him.  
"Come and have dinner with me, Ariella. That's all I want," said Lex, looking at her gently.  
"That is a fair trade...Lex. I accept," replied Ariella, looking at him.  
"Alright, give me your friend's number," spoke Lex, picking up the phone as Ariella told Lex the phone number of the Kent's residence.  
"It's ringing, Ariella," spoke Lex, handing the phone over to her.  
"Hello, Kent's residence. Clark Kent speaking," said Clark, answering the phone.  
"Clark, it's Ariella. I'm going to dinner with my secret admirer. I'll be home very late, so tell Ma Kent not to stay awake to wait for me to come home...ok," spoke Ariella, talking into the phone.  
"Tell me who your secret admirer is," said Clark, looking at his parents.  
"His name is Lex Luthor," spoke Ariella, looking at Lex.  
"Ariella, get off the phone and come home now! Lex is an evil man! He tried to kill SuperMan more then twice!" replied Clark, worried about her.  
"I will find that out myself...if he is an evil man like you say he is," spoke Ariella, handing the phone to Lex who hung it up for her.  
"Shall we go, Ariella?" asked Lex, looking at her.  
"Yes," spoke Ariella, as they went into the elevator.  
The Kent's residence.  
"Ariella's secret admirer is none other than Lex Luthor himself," spoke Clark, turning to them.  
"What are you going to do Clark?" asked Lois, looking at him.  
"What I'm going to do is find...SuperMan and tell him what happened," spoke Clark, looking at them.  
"Then go find him, son," replied Pa Kent, looking at him.  
"That I will," spoke Clark, walking out the door.  
As soon he was out of sight, he changed into SuperMan and flew into the sky.   
Lex Luthor's penthouse.  
"Lex, where are you? Where did you take Ariella...you fiend?" spoke SuperMan, looking into Lex's penthouse.  
Then, SuperMan, took to the night time sky in his search for Lex Luthor and the winged woman called Ariella.  
Chateau Pyrenees, the Finest Food in All of Metropolis.  
"Good evening, Mr. Luthor. Your table is this way," spoke the Maitre d', walking towards the table away from the windows.  
"Sir, I think we would like the table closer to the window as you can plainly see," said Lex, looking at Ariella, as her cloak that hid her white wings was removed from her shoulders.  
"Uh..yes sir. This...way, sir," spoke the Maitre d', going away from the table that he was heading to, and to the table closer to the window.  
"How is this, sir?" asked the Maitre d', looking at Lex.  
"This is fine," replied Lex, looking at him and then at his date, the winged woman named Ariella.  
As they sat down the problem arose of Ariella's wings. They intimidated the waiter when he came to give them the menu. They stuck straight up in the air. She tried to sit where her wings could stay loose instead of being crimped like they were being at that moment.  
"Sir, I can not sit down comfortably in this chair. I would like to have a chair with no backing support like this...a stool would be best for my wings. I can not eat when I am mentally working on holding my wings up in this position," spoke Ariella, looking at him as he called over a busboy to get a stool, a good stool, for this patron.  
The stool had a tablecloth over the top and Ariella was pleased with the swiftness of the staff here in this restaurant.  
"The staff here is amazing Lex," spoke Ariella, looking at him as she picked up her water glass and took a sip of the water.  
"I think we should have a very good wine with our dinner. Don't you think so, Ariella?" asked Lex, looking at her.  
"Lex, I do not drink...wine," replied Ariella, looking at him.  
"Oh, I am terribly sorry...Ariella. I should have known....you never had wine before you came to Earth. Maybe you should try the wine...just a sip...who knows you might even like it," spoke Lex, looking at her as he picked out the wine for this evening's dinner.  
"Maybe, I should just...have a sip of the wine, Lex," replied Ariella, looking at him.  
"Good," spoke Lex, telling the waiter the wine that he wanted to order and the meal itself.  
"You don't mind, if I...ordered your meal for you, Ariella?" asked Lex, looking at her.  
"Uh...no, Lex," replied Ariella, looking at him.  
Soon, the waiter came over with the wine and opened the wine to the surprise of Arella. He poured the wine into Lex's wine glass. Then he waited as he took a sip and nodded to him.  
The waiter started to pour wine into her glass.  
"Not much for her, it is her first time drinking wine," spoke Lex, looking at the waiter then to Ariella.  
"You really care for my well being on this planet...don't you, Lex?" asked Ariella, looking at her kind host.  
Outside of the Restaurant, on the Balcony.  
"Damn you Lex. You wouldn't hurt anyone if it wasn't useful...to you," spoke SuperMan, as he flew into the air and turned towards the restaurant as he flew towards the building's wall destroying it on his entry.  
The Attack.  
"Lex, you Fiend! This time you won't get away with this!" spoke SuperMan, looking at Lex.  
"Get away with what...SuperMan? All I am doing, SuperMan...is having a nice dinner with a very beautiful young lady...in which you just interrupted," said Lex, looking at him gently.  
"SuperMan, please leave or I will get very mad and you will regret it," spoke Ariella, standing up to look at him.  
"Just return home right now for Clark...is very worried about you, Ariella," replied SuperMan, looking at her.  
Lex looked at her to see what she was going to do and then he saw her talons come out. He knew she was going to fight SuperMan right there and now. In truth, he didn't want her to fight him this soon.  
Then all of a sudden, she lunged at him with the speed of a cat. With a strike of her talons across his face, it actually broke the skin on SuperMan's face. She did not let him get a punch in at all. She was like a wild 'Mother' bird protecting her young. She injured him with four strikes of her talons.   
SuperMan turned away from her and flew away from the restaurant after he repaired the damaged wall, which he destroyed when he came in...at super-speed.  
Ariella motioned the waiter over and spoke, "May I have a phone, please?"  
"Of course, Ma'am," replied the waiter, walking away from the table, shortly he returned with the phone on a silver tray.  
Ariella picked up the phone and dialed the Kents' home phone number.  
"Hello," spoke Ma Kent, answering the phone.  
"Mrs. Kent, it's Ariella. I think I did a bad thing...by attacking SuperMan. I injured him quite badly. I don't want to stay at your home. I'm going to nest in the trees tonight. I do not think I could have the courage to face Clark, when he learns that I hit SuperMan. Good-Bye...Mrs. Kent," replied Ariella, hanging up the phone and handing it back to the waiter.  
"Ariella, nest? What do you mean by that, Ariella? No, Ariella, eat with the fork and knife. Not with your hands, it is not..uh...polite. It's by your left and right," asked Lex Luthor, looking at her as she ate her meal with her hands.  
She saw the fork and knife and then started to use them with some trouble.  
"Nest. You don't know too much about birds...do you, Lex? We sleep in trees at night," spoke Ariella, looking at him.  
"Oh, you shouldn't sleep in the trees here in this city. He...I mean SuperMan will find you and take you to a Zoo. They will cut your wings and your talons to make you weak and defenseless. I have an extra bedroom at my penthouse...you can stay until you return to your world of Birvannia," said Lex, eating his Beef Wellington, as he looked at her.  
"If I return to Birvannia, Lex, without my wings and talons....I would be an outcast to my people and I would lose my status of birth...there," replied Ariella, looking at him.  
"Status? What do you mean by that, Ariella?" asked Lex, looking at her.  
"We, in Birvannia, have status. My status is that I am my mother's daughter, she has the highest status....of all the people in Birvannia," replied Ariella, turning to her food and went to finish most of her meal.  
"Do the men have status, Ariella?" asked Lex, looking at her.  
"Yes, but they must earn their status," replied Ariella, picking up the glass of water and taking a sip.  
"Like how...do they earn their status, Ariella?" asked Lex, looking at her as she set down the glass of water.  
"It is hard to explain, Lex. But they must prove that they can provide for and protect his future mate and the babies that his mate will produce. If the woman choose a man who has great status, like being the firstborn son of the highest status...he will be of high regard for the women who will want a man of high status," replied Ariella, looking at her hands.  
"But what if the man...wants a woman of high status..would he get the status of the mate that he would mate with?" asked Lex, looking at her feathered hair.  
"I guess, but my people never had a woman of...high status marry...a man who had...low status before," replied Ariella, looking at him.  
"I think we better leave. Could you package these to go..please?" asked Lex, looking at the waiter, who picked up the plates of food.  
"Yes, sir," replied the waiter, walking away with the plates.  
Lex looked at the bill and pulled out $147.00 plus $25 for the tip. He placed it on the bill and stood up and helped Ariella down from the stool.   
They headed towards the door with the food that was packaged within the foil.  
Ariella's cloak was placed on her shoulders and covered up her white wings. Lex held the door open for her as they walked out of the restaurant and into the waiting limousine.   
"Take us home," spoke Lex, as he climbed into the limo to be sitting next to Ariella.  
"Yes sir, Mr. Luthor," spoke the limousine driver, closing the door behind him.  
Lex Luthor's Penthouse.  
Soon, they reached the penthouse. The doorman opened the door and helped Ariella out of the limousine. Lex climbed out as Ariella took off her cloak.  
"Sir, the elevator is jammed. You cannot get up to your penthouse suite...tonight," spoke the doorman, looking at him.  
"What!?" replied Lex, now getting very angry.  
"Lex, you can get up to your suite," spoke Ariella, calmly looking at him.  
"How, Ariella?" asked Lex, turning to her.  
"Like this, Lex," replied Ariella, taking hold of his waist with her hands and flying up into the air.  
Soon, they reached Lex Luthor's penthouse suite's balcony, where Ariella had set Lex down before she came down from the sky.  
"I told you...you can get up to your suite....Lex," spoke Ariella, looking at him as he opened the balcony door.  
"I forgot that you could fly...Ariella. I'm used to having dates who didn't have wings like you do," replied Lex, looking at her as she entered his penthouse suite.   
"I'm one of a kind on this planet, Lex," said Ariella, now looking at Lex Luthor's painting that he had on his walls.  
"Do you know when you can fly...home to Birvannia...yet, Ariella?" asked Lex, walking behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist but what hindered him the most was her big wings. He could barely reach her cheek to give her a kiss for the wings blocked him from getting any closer to her cheek.  
"I haven't tried yet...to fly into space," replied Ariella, turning around to look at him.  
"Do you know how tall...you are, Ariella?" asked Lex, looking deep within her beautiful blue grey eyes that show a hint of fire in the eyes itself.  
"I think I am about 5' 9" without the wings...with the wings I'm 6' 5"," spoke Ariella, as she stared into his eyes.  
As they stared into each other's eyes, their emotions started to get away from them. Lex kissed Ariella on the lips. He led her towards his bedroom. His hands were going under her feathery armor.  
"I can't...Lex," said Ariella, pulling away from him.  
"You're a virgin...aren't you?" spoke Lex, looking at her.  
"A virgin? What do you mean by that, Lex?" asked Ariella, wondering what he meant by that.  
"A virgin is a person, who has never had sexual intercourse before," replied Lex, looking at her gently.  
"I am not a virgin, Lex. On Birvannia, no one goes past the age of 20 seasons without having sexual contact with the opposite gender. I am 23 seasons old," replied Ariella, now understanding his question.  
"Then, this would be the first time...you had sexual contact with a human being," said Lex, looking at her.  
"Well, yes, I guess you are right...Lex. But I don't feel like having any sexual contact tonight...I'm sorry Lex," replied Ariella, looking at him.  
"I understand, Ariella. I'll show you to your room," said Lex, walking past his bedroom to another room.  
"Here is your room, Ariella," contiuned Lex, looking at her.  
"Thank you, Lex. I am glad to know that you are my friend," spoke Ariella, kissing him on his cheek and went into the room and closed the door. Lex turned away from her room and headed to his room and went to bed.  
The Kents' Residence.  
"Clark...oh my. Ariella, called to tell me that she attacked you and that she was going to nest in the trees tonight. Why did she attack you, Clark? Isn't she our friend?" asked Ma Kent, looking at her son who had four claw marks on his chest and arms.  
"I think she was angry at me for interrupting her dinner date with Lex...Ma. Ariella's talons are unbreakable like my skin, but my skin cannot be broken and yet she hurt me. I must find her and ask her why did she attack me," replied Clark, looking at his mom.  
"But Clark, she may not want to be found by you," spoke Ma Kent, looking towards him.  
"I must find her...Ma. She and I are too much alike. We both are aliens here," replied Clark, turning towards her.  
"Are you going to tell her that you are SuperMan, Clark?" asked Ma Kent, looking at her son.  
"I think I should tell her and ask her to keep it a secret for I don't want to have my family in danger...all the time," replied Clark, looking at his hands.  
"Then maybe you should go and see her...Clark. But as you...not as SuperMan..Clark," spoke Ma Kent, taking hold of his hands.  
"Yes, that is how I should talk with her. Thank you, Mom," replied Clark, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He, then, walked out of the house in his search for Ariella, the winged alien woman from another planet called Birvannia.  
Lex Luthor's Penthouse.  
"Lex? Are you awake? Good, then you wouldn't see me leave," spoke Ariella, as she closed her door leading to the hallway and then walking back into the room towards the opened window and jumping off the ledge. As she fell, she spread her wings and started to flap her white wings. She headed towards the park. She floated down to grassy ground of the park.  
The Park.  
Ariella started to walk and as she did, she thought of the incident that happened early last night at the restaurant.  
"Maybe, he was right to be worried about me...I came to his friends' house and now I attacked him. I should find Clark and ask for his forgiveness for attacking his friend, SuperMan," said Ariella, quietly as she walked in the park.  
"Ariella? Wait up," spoke Clark, running up to her.  
"Clark, what are you doing here at night?" asked Ariella, turning around to see him running up to her out of breath.  
"I needed to see you...Ariella. SuperMan told me that you attacked him tonight," replied Clark, looking at her.  
"I am sorry, Clark. For attacking your friend, SuperMan," spoke Ariella, turning away from him. Clark walked around to face her gently.  
"Ariella, I know you attacked him but why did you?" asked Clark, looking at her.  
"As a daughter of the highest status, I am used to getting my way. I could do what I wish on my planet. The rulers of Birvannia have the highest status of any person on Birvannia," spoke Ariella, looking up in the night time sky.  
"I guess your father gets mad at your way of handling things," replied Clark, looking at her.  
"My father has lower status than I do, Clark. For one thing, my dad...he died at the start of the civil war. The women of Birvannia are the rulers of my planet. I am the next Queen of Birvannia. Women have higher status than the men does in their whole lifetime," spoke Ariella, turning to him.  
"Queen? You are a princess...Ariella?" asked Clark, looking at her.  
"Yes, Clark...I am a princess. Firstborn to the Queen Sabrina, who herself is firstborn. I didn't wanted you to know that I was a princess, for you would have treated me differently," spoke Ariella, turning to the night time sky.  
"Ariella, I would not treat you any different then you would if SuperMan came to your world," replied Clark, looking at her.  
"Could you point out where your planet is...Ariella?" asked Clark, looking at her.  
"Yes...it is past that star cluster. It is one of the brighter stars. You should be able to see my planet," spoke Ariella, looking at him.  
"Even with my eyes, I cannot see your planet...Ariella," replied Clark, looking at her.  
"Then it may have been destroyed by my own people," spoke Ariella, turning away from him.  
"Maybe it might not be destroyed...Ariella. Let's head over to the observatory to see what happened to your planet," replied Clark, looking at her as they walked in the park.  
"I think that would be wise," spoke Ariella, turning to him.  
"Are you going to fly...Ariella? Cause I am," asked Clark, looking at her.  
"You can...fly, Clark?" wondered Ariella, turning to him.  
"Yes, I can. But please Ariella, don't tell anyone that I can fly," spoke Clark, as he flew into the air.  
"I won't...Clark. You're secret is safe with me. You can trust me. When someone intrusts a secret to a woman of high status...she keeps that secret till she dies," said Ariella, as she took to the air and flying next to Clark.  
"Clark, grab my hand...so whoever see us flying...will see me doing the main part of the flying," spoke Ariella, looking at him.  
"Good idea, Ariella," replied Clark, taking hold of her hand.  
The Metropolis Observatory.  
"Hello, Dr. Falkner. Can we come in? My friend is the star, you were charting a day ago. She misses seeing her home planet of Birvannia," spoke Clark, looking at the astrologer.  
"The alien angel...sure come in," spoke the astrologer, looking at the winged woman.  
"Clark? Did you see where he went to?" asked Ariella, turning to him. Dr. Falkner just shrugged his shoulders. They went to the huge telescope that could show the smallest star that could be visiable in the night time sky.  
"Can I help in any way...Ariella?" asked SuperMan, walking into the room.  
"Oh...SuperMan, any help you can give me is alot after what I did to you...early tonight," said Ariella, looking at him.  
"l forgive you...Ariella. Clark found me and told me that you were sorry for attacking me. Lets see where your home is, Ariella," spoke SuperMan, looking into the telescope and using his long range vision to see where Ariella's home planet is. Ten minutes later, he turned away from the telescope and smiled to her.  
He said, "I found your home, Ariella,"  
"Where is my home, SuperMan?" asked Ariella, looking at him.  
"Your home is past Orion's belt...about five stars past..the belt. Come look for yourself, Ariella," replied SuperMan, turning to look at her in the eye. She headed up to telescope and looked though the telescope to see her home planet of Birvannia.  
"Oh I see it. Oh, I wish I could see my mother once more before she dies. I love her so much. I want to go home to my planet....tonight, SuperMan. I want to go home tonight!" spoke Ariella, turning to look at him.  
"But how are you going to get back to your home planet, Ariella?" asked SuperMan, looking at her.  
"By using my power that the Birvannians living to the south wanted me to use on the people to the north in the war that was...I mean...going on..before I left. But as Princess I could not get personally involved with the war. I told them I would not use the power for evil reasons, for I believed if I used the power of the bird of fire for evil...the world that I live on would be changed severly," replied Ariella, as she walked out of the building.  
Outside of the Observatory.  
"The bird of fire? What do you mean by that, Ariella?" asked SuperMan, walking with her.  
"The bird of fire is the way I am able to fly in space without needing air," replied Ariella, turning to him.  
"But, Ariella. Fire needs oxygen if it is to live. How can the firebird, you create, live without oxygen?" asked Dr. Falkner, looking at her.  
"By using the discharged air that I breathe out as the oxygen for my firebird uses to make the form of a huge bird, Dr. Falkner," replied Ariella, turning to look at him.  
"Can you tell me how you can make the bird of fire...Ariella?" asked Dr. Falkner, looking at her.  
"It is too hard to tell you without showing you the way I make the bird of fire...Dr. Falkner. So I will show you how I can make the bird of fire," replied Ariella, walking about 25 feet away from them. Her hands started to flame as she started to use the power to make the firebird. The bird of fire appeared in the predawn of the early morning.   
"Oh, it is beautiful...Ariella," spoke Dr. Falkner, looking at the bird of fire.  
"As I fly in space, I use another power that is used when I am in the form of the firebird...I guess you would use the word...radar or the word...sonar for the power that I would use when I'm flying in space," spoke Ariella, stopping the power flow to the bird of fire.  
"Ariella, when do you want to leave for your home planet?" asked SuperMan, turning to look at her.  
"Whenever you are ready to go...SuperMan?" replied Ariella, looking at him.  
"We must plan the journey...very carefully, Ariella. I do not know what is out there in outer space beyond Earth's space," spoke SuperMan, looking at her as they took to the air.  
Lex Luthor's Penthouse.  
"I'm sorry...Mr. Luthor. But she left early morning for her morning flight. She told me that she will be back soon," spoke his manservant, looking at him.  
"Thank you, SuperMan for what you did for me," spoke Ariella, landing on the patio as she spoke to SuperMan.  
"And what did he do to receive a thank you from you, Ariella?" asked Lex, as he walked out onto the patio.  
"He showed me where my home planet of Birvannia is through the telescope at the Observatory. I'm leaving Earth for my home very soon...more or less I will miss the planet Earth," replied Ariella, turning to look at him.  
"You're leaving? When?" spoke Lex, shocked by the news that she had just told him.  
"Maybe tomorrow morning or three days from now...Lex. SuperMan must learn the ways of my people before we can leave," replied Ariella, looking at SuperMan.  
"Learn the ways of your people? Why, Ariella?" asked SuperMan, looking at her.  
"So you do not make a mistake which often can lead to death. That is why SuperMan...you must know what you cannot do and what you can do on my planet," replied Ariella, looking at him as he flew away from Lex Luthor's penthouse.  
"I'm hungry. Is there any meat left from the leftover meal from last night?" asked Ariella, looking at the manservant.  
"Yes, there is the meat from your meal...ma'am. I will warm it up for you," replied the manservant, looking at her.  
"No, I'll eat it cold," spoke Ariella, looking at him. Lex watched as she walked over to his pet hawk, who hopped onto her hand and fed him some of the food while she ate some of it herself. He picked up the phone and phoned the Daily Planet.  
"Perry White, please?" asked Lex, watching where Ariella was.  
"White, here," spoke Perry White, picking up the phone.  
"The Alien Angel is preparing to leave Earth with SuperMan in three days. On a journey back to the Alien Angel's home planet of Birvannia," said Lex, as he hung up the phone.  
The Daily Planet.  
"The angel is leaving? Lois! Get in here...right now!" yelled Perry, walking out the door.  
"What's wrong with him...today?" said Lois, looking at Jimmy as she walked to Perry White's office.  
"What's wrong...chief?" asked Lois, looking at him.  
"Get your pretty face over to the Kent's residence and get an interview with the Angel...and if he is there..talk with SuperMan too," spoke Perry, looking at her sternly.  
"Why, Perry?" asked Lois, looking at him.  
"The Angel is leaving Earth in three days with SuperMan. I want a full interview with both of them," spoke Perry, looking at her.  
"Leaving Earth? I'll get over there right away," replied Lois, walking out of the office.  
"Jimmy, get your camera and come with me," spoke Lois, as she grabbed her pad and headed towards the elevator.  
"Where are we heading, Lois?" asked Jimmy, looking at her as he grabbed his camera.  
"To Clark Kent's parents house...to get an interview with Ariella and SuperMan, if he is there," replied Lois, turning to him as Clark walked into the room.  
"Hi, Lois. What's up?" asked Clark, looking at them.  
"Ariella is leaving Earth with SuperMan in three days. Perry wants an interview with both of them. We're heading over to your folks' place to talk with Ariella," spoke Lois, turning to Clark.  
"But she isn't there anymore...Lois, she left the house yesterday evening," said Clark, looking at her.  
"Why?" asked Lois, looking at him.  
"She attacked SuperMan..." said Clark, looking at her.  
"She what?!" spoke Lois, turning to him shocked at what he just told them.  
"She attacked him last night. She had dinner with a secret admirer who just happens to turn out to be...Lex Luthor..himself. SuperMan was told and he flew over to where they were having dinner," said Clark, looking at her.  
"And they went at each other," spoke Lois, looking at him.  
"Yes. Ariella called my mother and told her that she wasn't going to come home that she was going to nest in the trees. But this morning, I went looking for her and I found her walking in the park. She told me where she was staying at," replied Clark, looking at them as they went into the cab. Clark told the taxi driver where to drive to.  
"Yes, sir," replied the driver, as he pushed up the red flag. Soon, they were at the building where Lex Luthor lived at. The doorman was shocked to see them walking up to the door.  
"We would like to speak with Lex Luthor..please?" asked Clark, looking at him after showing him his press pass.  
"I will buzz him. Is he expecting you?" asked the doorman, turning away from them.  
"No, he wasn't," replied Clark, looking at him.  
Lex Luthor's Penthouse.  
"Sir, three newspaper reporters are here to see you. Should I send them away...sir?" asked the doorman.  
"No...send them up," replied Lex, turning to see Ariella stretching her wings out.  
"You can go up," spoke the doorman, turning to them.  
"Thank you," replied Lois, walking into the building. Shortly, the small group reach where Lex lived. They saw Lex showering her with his affection.  
"Lex," spoke Clark, looking at him.  
"Oh. It looks like we have company, Ariella. What can I do for you...Mister Kent?" asked Lex, looking at him.  
"We need to speak with Ariella about her and SuperMan journey into space to her home world," spoke Lois, looking at Ariella as she walked into the room.  
"I don't know where SuperMan is, but if you will wait...I will try to find him?" asked Ariella, as she walked towards the balcony.  
Beep. Beep.  
"Oh, that's mine," spoke Clark, looking at them. As she looked at Clark, she knew that he has to find SuperMan now.   
She walked over to him and spoke in a quiet voice, "Clark, do you think SuperMan could be at the Observatory?"  
"Yes, he could be..there," replied Clark, looking at her.  
"Lex, Clark and I are heading to the Observatory," spoke Ariella, looking at them as she and Clark just walked off the balcony. They raced over to the edge to see them flying away towards the Observatory.   
The Observatory.  
Twenty minutes later, Lex, Lois and Jimmy reached the Observatory to see SuperMan and Ariella standing near some other reporters and cameramen. They quickly walked into the building before anyone could get a word from either of them.  
"What do you think we should do...SuperMan?" asked Areilla, looking at him.  
"Have a news conference, Areilla. Tell the whole world that you and I are leaving the planet to go to your home planet. I can call the TV stations and have them here for this news conference," replied SuperMan, turning to be looking at her.  
"Do it, SuperMan. It is time for the whole world to know about our journey to my world," spoke Ariella, looking at him. SuperMan picked up the phone and called all the TV stations and told them who he was and to come to the Observatory. Soon, the front of the Observatory was filled with reporters and TV reporters. Lois had went into the building to speak with SuperMan and Areilla.  
She then walked out and spoke, "SuperMan and Ariella the winged alien will make a statement and then answer any questions that you may have for them,"  
Ariella and SuperMan walked out to the waiting reporters. Ariella turned to SuperMan, who nodded to her.  
"Early this morning, I made a decision to leave Earth with the help of SuperMan to return to my world of Birvannia...in three days. SuperMan?" spoke Ariella, in clear tones as she spoke. She turned to the Man of Steel.  
"Ariella and I will head into space towards her homeworld of Birvannia. As soon as we reach...her home. I will start filming with her permission to film her homeworld for the rest of Earth to behold the life of her people," said SuperMan, looking at them.  
"How are you going to get to Birvannia, SuperMan?" asked Mr. Robertson, of the Metropolis Globe, looking at them.  
"In Ariella's firebird," replied SuperMan, looking at them.  
"What is a...firebird?" asked Lois, looking at Ariella.  
"Should I show them the firebird, SuperMan?" asked Ariella, turning to him.  
"If you want too, Ariella," replied SuperMan, looking at her.  
"I think I should reveal the firebird," said Ariella, walking into the crowd which parted like how the Red Sea parted for Moses. She walked to the pond that was near. She took to the air over the pond to protect the grass that was near the Observatory. Ariella hovered there as the fire of the firebird began to show on her hands and her eyes, then it went to cover her entire body in flames. She raised her arms up into the air to reveal the mighty wings of the firebird. Then, SuperMan flew into the firebird and stayed within the flames.   
"No!" cried the crowd, as they saw SuperMan fly into the firebird and he did not come back out.  
Soon, after he did that. Ariella withdrew the flames back into her body. SuperMan was unharmed by the flames.   
"SuperMan, why did you go into my flames? You could have been hurt?" asked Ariella, looking at him as they flew towards the Observatory. Suddenly, SuperMan's great hearing heard the sound of two cars crashing into each other. He turned in mid-air and flew towards the sound. Ariella followed him to the scene of the accident. Half a mile away, Ariella's eagle eyes saw two injured people within the cars and she told SuperMan how many people are injured. They reached the scene of the accident. As SuperMan opened one of the cars. Ariella ripped open another with her talons and bare hands.   
0:04.  
She reached in to feel for a pulse on the woman.  
0:03.   
She was alive.   
"SuperMan, this woman is still ali..." spoke Ariella, looking at him.  
0:01.  
Then the gas tank blew up killing the woman instantly, but what happened to Ariella.   
"Ariella! No!" yelled SuperMan, as he watched helplessly. Then, he saw the firebird fly out of the flames. The bird of fire landed near SuperMan as Ariella slowly appeared from the flames. She went to her knees, then collapsed.  
"Ariella, are you alright?" asked SuperMan, looking at her as he held her in his arms. He wrapped his cape around her protectively.  
"(Cough) Let me...(cough)...catch my breath, SuperMan," spoke Ariella, looking at him.  
The Limousine outside the Observatory.  
Did you do it?" asked Lex Luthor, talking into the car phone.  
"Yes, sir. The bomb was set for five seconds after the impact. But, sir, we didn't expect to have her there," spoke the man, on the other side of the phone.  
"Her? Her who?" asked Lex, wondering who was the person he was talking about.  
"Ariella. The winged Alien that you are smitten with," replied the man, on the phone.  
"WHAT! How bad is she hurt?" yelled Lex, furious now that the woman that he loved was hurt.  
"She took the full impact of the blast that you had planned for SuperMan. She was a bird of fire, when she came out of the burning car. She collapsed into SuperMan's arms," spoke the man, on the phone. Lex hung up the phone.  
"Driver, to the Metropolis Hospital right now," spoke Lex, looking at the driver.  
"Yes, sir," replied the driver, driving away from the Observatory.  
"Jimmy, look! Why is Lex leaving when Ariella and SuperMan aren't back? Oh god, something happened and he's heading to where they are," spoke Lois, looking at him.  
"Then let's go, Lois," replied Jimmy, running towards the taxi cab. Soon, they were following the Limousine to the hospital where they saw SuperMan walking out of the Emergency entrance.  
The Metropolis Hospital.  
"How badly is Ariella hurt, SuperMan?" asked Lex, looking at his enemy.  
"Ariella was caught in an explosion in helping me with saving couple of people. The woman that she was helping was instantly killed in the explosion. She's shaken of what had happened. She has some smoke inhalation. They are keeping her overnight to be sure nothing else is wrong. We will leave on schedule as we planned at the Observatory, Lex," spoke SuperMan, looking at them.  
"Do you know who could have done such a thing to our Alien guest, SuperMan?" asked Lex, looking at him.  
"I have no idea who could have done a thing to her...Lex," replied SuperMan, turning to Lex.  
"Can we see her?" asked Lois, looking at SuperMan.  
"Yes, we can, Lois," spoke SuperMan, turning towards the hospital entrance and walking into the hospital. They followed him to Ariella's room.  
"Ariella, you have some guests here to see you," spoke SuperMan, looking at her as she sat in the bed.  
"Who?" asked Ariella, looking at him though the oxygen tent.  
"Us," spoke Lois, walking into the room with Jimmy and Lex behind her.  
"Lex," spoke Ariella, looking at him. Lex walked up to the tent and placed his hand on the tent cover. She placed her own hand on his hand through the cover.  
"I don't believe this...Lex Luthor in love with Ariella," spoke Jimmy, looking at Lois and SuperMan shocked at what they saw.  
"Actually, we are not in love...Jimmy. We like each other and that's it. We will never be lovers, just friends," spoke Ariella, turning to them.  
"It's true...what she said is true, Jimmy. We are friends...no more, no less," replied Lex, looking at him.  
"He's right. I believe him," spoke SuperMan, looking at Lex and Ariella.  
"You do?" spoke Lois, looking at him shocked.  
"Yes," replied SuperMan, looking at Ariella.  
The next day.  
Ariella was released from the hospital. She left the hospital, flying from the parking lot. SuperMan went with her as they flew, they spoke of the journey into space.  
Two Days Later, the Park, the Start of the Journey.  
There was a huge gathering of support of SuperMan's journey to another planet. There were signs saying, "WE LOVE YOU, SUPERMAN!". "GOOD LUCK, SUPERMAN! GOOD-BYE ARIELLA!". "METROPOLIS LOVES YOU, SUPERMAN!".  
"We are here to say farewell to a woman who came here in peace. She leaves us now to return to her own people. Our very own hero, SuperMan will accompany her home," spoke the Mayor, looking at the huge group of people. SuperMan had picked up the equipment that he was going to bring with him to film the world of Birvannia. Then he nodded to Ariella and flew into the air. Ariella started to flap her wings and flew into the air.   
She joined him in the air and went behind him. Her arms were on fire as well as her wings as she pushed her flames around SuperMan and herself. As the bird of fire appeared around Superman, they flew up out of the large gathering's eyesight as they flew into space.  
OuterSpace.  
"Earth looks so peaceful from here...SuperMan," spoke Ariella, looking at Earth.  
"Yes, it does look peaceful," replied SuperMan, looking at her as they turned away from Earth to space.  
"I can use my power to go supersonic, SuperMan. If you want to get to my home faster?" asked Ariella, looking at him.  
"You can fly supersonic, Ariella?" spoke SuperMan, looking at her shocked.  
"Yes, SuperMan. I want to see my mother...so we are going supersonic," replied Ariella, as the bird of fire went supersonic towards her homeplanet of Birvannia.  
Birvannia, Homeworld of Ariella.  
"I'm home, SuperMan. I am home!" spoke Ariella, twisting in the air in the joy that she had in her heart for she returned to the world that birthed her.  
"SuperMan, listen you must act like that you are my slave. You must stand behind me and you must do what I command," continued Ariella, looking at him.  
"Why, Ariella?" asked SuperMan, looking away from the beautiful planet to look at her.  
"Cause men have lower status here. You don't look like you are my servant. So I will have to do...this," spoke Ariella, her arm was flaming as the flames wrapped around Superman and turned him into a servant to her. Just in time for the air guards came into view.  
"Halt! Identify yourselves?" commanded the lead air guard, flying closer.  
"How dare you point your weapons at a member of the high status?!" spoke Ariella, looking at him, transforming her hand into the flames of the firebird. Just seeing the flames of the spaceflyer, shocked the lead air guard.  
"Ariella? We thought you died. Your mother was so sadden when the air guard told her that they saw you get killed," spoke the lead air guard, bowing before her.  
"Mother?" spoke Ariella, flying towards the castle, inwhich held her mother. They followed her to the castle.  
The Castle of Birvannia.  
"Oh, my sweet daughter. Oh, how I miss her," spoke Sabrina, the spark in her eyes was gone, now that the next heir to the throne was dead.  
"Mother! Mother, mother...I'm alive!" spoke Ariella, as she flew into the throne room.  
"Wha..my baby? Oh, my baby is alive!" said Sabrina, flying to her daughter and giving her a long needed hug as both cried with happiness.  
"Oh, my baby. How can this be? How can you be alive?" asked Sabrina, holding Ariella out at arm's length.  
"When the assassin attacked me, I killed him but I was knocked unconscious and I was sent flying into outer space. I landed on the planet, Garm. I stayed there for a few days looking over couple of servants...you know...mother, that the planet, Garm is a slave planet.  
"I was fortunate enough that this young man was flying in the air when I appeared on Garm. He caught me before I landed on the ground of Garm. I found out that he was a slave that was about to be sold so I bought him," spoke Ariella, turning to SuperMan, whose garb was that of a slave, then she turned to her mother.  
"You have such a good heart, Ariella. You would be a very good and wise Queen," replied Sabrina, looking at her daughter.  
"I wish to speak with my mother alone...please!" spoke Ariella, looking at the gathering of her people. They bowed and turned to leave. One of the servants motioned to SuperMan to follow him.  
"My servant may stay," spoke Ariella, looking at them.  
"Yes, my lady," spoke the servant, bowing before her. As soon as they all left, Ariella sat down next to her mother.  
"Mother, this man didn't come from Garm. He comes from the planet Earth. That is where he came from and where I was on Earth and not on Garm," spoke Ariella, looking at her mother.  
"My name is Kal-El, or as I am called on Earth...SuperMan," spoke SuperMan, bowing before Ariella's mother.  
"I thought he did not look like a slave from Garm," replied Sabrina, looking at him.  
"I have promised the people of Earth that we would send word back to them of my world. I have given them my word as a friend. They are not the barbarian savages that we thought they were. They are kind and gentle," spoke Ariella, turning to her mother and then to SuperMan.  
"Well...your word is your promise. And you cannot go back on your word. You have my permission to do what you need..Ariella," spoke Sabrina, looking at her.  
"Is it true mother, that Ariella, my sister is alive? By the winged one!?" spoke Galvin, the youngest son of Sabrina and youngest of the three brothers to Ariella, who had no sisters.  
"Galvin?" replied Ariella, turning to her black feathered and black winged younger brother, who flew to her young brother and gave him a hug.  
"How can...you be alive? I saw the assassin kill you," spoke Galvin, looking at her.  
"Actually, Galvin. The assassin killed himself and my shock waves that I used to kill the assassin....knocked me unconscious and sent me to the third planet in the Milky Way Galaxy. I stayed on that planet for a few days. I brought back to my world a friend who can fly without wings. He is called SuperMan by the people of Earth," spoke Ariella, looking at her mother and her friend, Kal-El.  
"When you got hit sister. The boulders that was heading to our lands from the south was destroyed before it landed and nothing happened. The Birvannians living to the south heard that you were killed by one of their boulders...they declared the war over and we are now at peace with each other. They both sent two dozen males to be killed by mother in restitution of killing you," spoke Galvin, looking at her.  
"They stopped the war over my supposed death?" asked Ariella, looking at her brother.  
"Yes, they did...sister. But we...also lost your betrothed to your supposed death," replied Galvin, looking at her gently.  
"Aloysius? How did my future mate die...mother?" asked Ariella, looking at her mother. Her eyes wet as she heard the news of her beloved's death.  
"Aloysius took the sacrificial knife to which both of you would draw your own blood when you mated as a married couple...and he used it to kill himself," spoke Sabrina, looking at her as one of the servants entered the room and spoke with Sabrina.  
"Sarena, would you show my servant to his room next to the one near my room?" asked Ariella, looking at her and then to Kal-El.  
"Yes, Ariella," replied Sarena, looking at him. Superman followed her to his room which was next to Ariella's room.  
"This is your room...and this is the servant's entrance to her room," said Sarena, opening the door to Ariella's room, then she closed the door.  
Just as she left the room, Ariella walked into her room to change outfits. When she came out she wore over her feathery headdress, a black veil and her feathery dress was black. She went into mourning garb for the loss of her future mate...Aloysius.  
"Why does Ariella have black on...Galvin?" spoke SuperMan, looking at him. Watching Ariella walk with her mother and the other women.  
"It is customary for female Birvannians to wear black to mourn for loved ones or that they are ready to make a commitment to our winged god, Zarrus, to become a priestess," replied Galvin, looking at him and then looking at his older sister.  
"Zarrus? I never heard Ariella talk about your gods...before. Is it against your customs to show outsiders to show your gods to them?" asked SuperMan, looking at him and then to his sister who flew into the air with the other Birvannian women.  
"No, it isn't. Come the temple is this way, SuperMan," replied Galvin, flying into the air towards the temple of Zarrus.  
The Temple of Zarrus the Winged One.  
The priestesses were all upset as they approached.  
"What is wrong, Zia-Narya...High Priestess to Zarrus the God of Sky?" spoke Ariella, looking at her.  
"Zarrus will not appear to us. He will not respond to our cries...once. We know not what do to...Space Flyer," replied Zia-Narya, bowing before her.  
"If you would let me..try to summon him?" asked Ariella, looking at her.  
"Try but you will fail...all of us tried and failed to bring him from his world," spoke Zia-Narya, looking at her.  
"I will succeed where you have failed, Narya," spoke Ariella, looking at her as she spoke Zia-Narya's true birthname in anger.  
"Why did she call her the high Priestess...Narya instead of Zia-Narya...Galvin?" asked SuperMan, looking at him.  
Ariella walked up the steps of the temple that the High Priestess would summon their "gods" from their home in the deep blue sky or from the deep green water of the sea. The flames of the Space Flyer grew out of her body to wrap around the statue of Zarrus. Then suddenly it was gone and so was she.  
"Where is she? Where did she go?" asked Galvin, looking at Zia-Narya.  
"I don't know," spoke Zia-Narya, turning to him.  
The World of the Birvannian's Gods, The House of Zarrus, the Winged One.  
"Ariella, the Space Flyer of the people of Birvannia...awaken," spoke Zarrus, looking at her.  
"Wha...how did I get here...Zarrus?" asked Ariella, looking at Zarrus as he turned away from her.   
His headdress was feathery and it was a reddish color like she had painted on the painting that she did when she was a young Birvannian child. There were two bright red wings on his back like she remembered.  
"I brought you here...Space Flyer," spoke Zarrus, looking at her.  
"But why did you summon me?" asked Ariella, looking at him.  
"You are the last of your own kind...Ariella," replied Zarrus, turning to her.  
"What do you mean by that...Zarrus?" asked Ariella, now looking at him in the eyes.  
"You will find out soon enough," spoke Zarrus, as he made her flames of the space flyer come out of her own body sending her back to Birvannia.  
Temple of Zarrus.  
"The Space Flyer has returned! What happened to you?" asked Galvin, looking at his sister.  
"I went to where Zarrus lives and he was the one that brought me to his house on their world. He said something that I now need to know why he said that I was the last of your own kind," replied Ariella, looking at him. Suddenly, the planet started to quake and the years long silent volcanoes went vocal as the cloud of ash came into the air along with the fire boulders flying into the air and landing near the temple.  
The Destruction of Birvannia.  
"Mother! No!" screamed Ariella, as they saw the flaming boulders that were coming from the volcanoes crashing down onto the castle that held the woman of High Status...the Ruling Member of the land of Birvannia. They raced over to the burning structure. SuperMan used his eyesight to locate their mother who was so nice to him.   
"Don't try to remove any of the rubble. It's too late. She's gone," spoke SuperMan, looking at them.  
"Mother...dead," replied Galvin, turning away from him.  
"My planet...is erupting in flames. SuperMan could you do an aerial around my planet to see what is happening around my home?" asked Ariella, looking at him.  
"Sure, Your Highness. Galvin, keep an eye on your older sister...the 'NEW' queen of Birvannia," spoke SuperMan, bowing before her.  
"I will," replied Galvin, looking at him.  
"I'm not the Queen yet," said Ariella, looking at her brother and SuperMan. Then she used her mutant power to make the space flyer appear and she streaked into space for a better view of her planet. She then flew back to see the people of the nearby cities at the Temple of Zarrus. The High Priestess was telling them to calm down.  
"Our Gods have abandoned us! Why have they abandoned us, oh High Priestess?" yelled one of the winged Birvannian, looking at the Priestesses.  
"I don't know why. But they have not responded to our cries...yet," spoke the High Priestess, looking at the crowd.  
"They won't respond to your cries ever again," spoke Ariella, floating on the air currents.  
"What do you mean, Ariella?" asked Zia-Narya, looking at her.  
The Truth is Revealed.  
"They know that our planet is dying and that is why they left us to fend for ourselves. We are not worthy of living. We are selfish, self-centered people. Until we become unselfish, and not so self-centered then just maybe we can live with our gods. We have been abandoned by them until we find our true selves. Our Queen...my mother paid the ultimate price...with her life. Sabrina, the Queen of Birvannia is dead!" spoke Ariella, looking at them as another 8.9 earthquake shook the planet once again with the rumbles of the angry gods.  
The Death of Birvannia.  
SuperMan came back from his flight around Ariella's planet. He heard what she said about what the gods are not helping them at all.  
"Ariella, I flew around your planet...and there is major damage to buildings and there's people dead or dying," spoke SuperMan, looking at her.  
"We have nothing to do but start cleaning up the mess. Burning the dead. And mourning the loss of our loved ones," spoke Ariella, looking at them. They all started to pick up the pieces of their lives when suddenly, the planet started to shake once again as a 9.5 earthquake struck the planet. The volcanoes erupted spitting out more lava and ash into the sky and onto the ground along with the earthquake which made them go off again. Each earthquake wreaked havok over the citizens of Birvannia, scaring the children more than the adults. Everyone was working between the earthquake and the eruptions of the volcanoes to clean the mess and build something for shelter for who was still alive and a funeral pyre for the dead.   
Another 9.6 earthquake and then all of a sudden a 'new' volcano appeared right in the middle of the small encampment of what was left of the people of the very proud planet of Birvannia. The lava grabbed Zia-Narya, by the leg as she was 'eatened' by the lava, she prayed to Zarrus to save her but he didn't even appear to her.   
"What do we do now, Lady Ariella? We lost Zia-Narya to the lava and our link to the Gods," asked Eudora, looking at her.  
"We make another camp far away from this new volcano. We are never far from them our link is still with us, but we must be our own priestess," spoke Ariella, starting to walk away from the new volcano. They found another place to make camp. As they started to go to sleep another earthquake 4.9 occurred. They realized that the earthquakes were lessening in size and power.   
The Next Morning.  
"We had another earthquake last night..didn't we Ariella?" asked Galvin, looking at his sister.  
"Yes, but it wasn't as big as the last ones were," replied Ariella, looking at the remaining people of Birvannia.  
"Why won't they...our gods help us?" spoke one of the people, looking at her.  
"Until we become unselfish and not so self-centered...we will be tested and tested until they find us to be worthy to be living with them," replied Ariella, looking at them.  
"Haven't we been tested long enough! We lost our Queen! We lost our homes! We lost family and friends! We been tested long enough! We deserve to be living with them now!" spoke Eudora, looking at them.  
"Eudora, be quiet! Do not anger the Gods with your blasphemy! You will regret what you are saying about the Gods!" said Zia-Arabella, looking at her with anger in her eyes.  
Suddenly, a 9.7 earthquake occurred in the camp. A huge crack openned in the ground right under the feet of Eudora and she fell into the hole. The crack closed up like it just had eatened a meal. Everyone started to chant as the earthquake stopped and the crack just disappeared from sight like it never even occurred but one life was gone...Eudora's life.  
"How? How did the crack disappear like that?" asked SuperMan, looking at them.  
"The gods are very mysterious, they do things in ways that we don't even know how they could do something like that, SuperMan," spoke Ariella, looking at them.  
"They took revenge against Eudora. For her blaspheme, they took her life. We believe that is fair trade...for blaspheme against the gods, you lose your life," spoke Zia-Arabella, looking at him.  
"That is why we are so careful with what we say. The gods can get angry at us and extract revenge against us. Unlike my older sister, Eudora, I do not say bad things against them," replied Eulalia, looking at them.  
"Eudora? She's your sister?" asked SuperMan, looking at Eulalia as she flapped her golden wings.  
"Yes, she was. They said she was a favorite of the gods. Her wings were a color of the bright rays of the sun itself. Her eyes were that of the bright blue sky. She was a priestess of ZiaDena, the Goddess of the Sun," replied Eulalia, looking at him.  
"But Eulalia is the true favorite of the Goddess of the Sun. For she has the golden wings and the golden feathers are the mark of the rays of the sun itself," spoke Eulalia's father, Anton, walking up to the small group.  
"Father? Oh thank ZiaDena...I thought you've died in the earthquake. Where's mother?" spoke Eulalia, hugging her father.  
"When the earthquake started...we were in the house. I flew out of the house but soon after I got out of the house...one of the trees fell onto me...injuring my left wing. I saw the house cave-in. I didn't see your mother come out of the house. Our neighbors...Galen and Gunther helped get the tree off me. They helped me look for your mother in the rubble of our house. We found her dead. She died in the earthquake," replied Anton, looking at his daughter.   
Suddenly, a 10.5 earthquake occurred.  
"In the air..now!" spoke Ariella, as they all flew into the air. The earthquake quieted everyone down. They saw the cracks in the earth opened up wide and volcanoes where there was none. The planet was showing the marks of death like a big cat scratching his claws in the ground. The blood of the planet was coming out of the cuts made by the earthquake. The lava flow began to destroy the planet.   
The Death of Birvannia.  
"There is nothing we can do, Ariella. We can't land on our home planet. Our planet is dying. How can we live when the planet is dying...we cannot survive," spoke Anton, looking at Ariella.  
"I do not know...Anton. I do not know," replied Ariella, looking at him and then the remaining survivors.  
When suddenly, a bright light appeared before them. They saw coming out of the light was ZiaDena and Zarrus, the Goddess of the Sun and the God of the Sky appeared to them.  
"Hear me! We have watched and saw that you have suffered and now have pity. We both spoke with the Gods and Goddesses. They have allowed you to live with us." spoke Zarrus, looking at them.  
"All that suffering and death that we had to go through just to be living with you. Our friends and family...my wife Golda...had to die before you allowed us to be living with you!" spoke Anton, looking at him.  
"I know how you feel...Anton. I had to watch as my priestess Zia-Narya, die in the lava, praying to me to save her. I did not for she showed no pity nor any of the suffering as everyone else did," replied Zarrus, looking at him.  
"If you come with us now....you can survive your world's destruction?" asked ZiaDena, looking at them as some of them approached the gate.  
"I see the green grass and bright blue sky of Elfrida. It is just as beautiful as we all thought it was!" spoke Ulana, turning to the other people, she then entered the gate of Elfrida. The others quickly followed her into the gate of Elfrida. Galvin turned to see Ariella standing before the gate.   
"Sister, please enter the gate. Our world is dying. We have been given a chance to live on Elfrida with our Gods. Please come into the gate...sister!" spoke Galvin, looking at her.  
"No, Galvin. I will not enter the gate. I am not going to live with the Gods. I'm leaving to live in space. I'm also giving up my rulership of the Birvannians to you...Galvin. I know you will be a good and very wise King. And as my last command as Queen...no one of Birvannian blood will ever leave Elfrida again. Once you step upon Elfrida, you cannot leave the planet of the Gods. Good-bye Galvin," spoke Ariella, looking at them as she nodded to ZiaDena, who closed the gate to Elfrida in front of Galvin and Ariella's faces.  
Just as the gate was a small hole in the sky, the planet Birvannia self-destructed.  
On Elfrida.  
"Ariella! No! Please open the gate again? My sister is still there!" spoke Galvin, looking at Zarrus.  
"I'm sorry, Galvin, but she is dead," replied Zarrus, looking at him.  
"No, she can't be dead! She was the favorite of all of Birvannia! She was your favorite Zarrus!" exclaimed Galvin.  
"I know Galvin, she was the only Birvannian woman that I truly cared for and she will be sorely missed," spoke Zarrus, looking at him as Galvin walked away from him.  
"Zarrus, you lied to him about his sister being dead when she isn't," said ZiaDena, looking at him as they walked away from the citizens of Birvannia.  
"I could not tell him that his sister is really alive. For she cannot die for she is my daughter!" spoke Zarrus, looking at her seriously.  
"You mean...Ariella is your daughter, Zarrus?" replied ZiaDena, looking at him shocked.  
"I had an affair of the heart with her mother Sabrina...twenty three seasons ago. Sabrina was the most desirable Birvannian woman on the planet. I swooped her off her feet on the grassy fields of Birvannia and took her here and gave her Ariella. She married another but I still loved her. I watched her and over the years I knew Ariella was special by how her eyes would flame when she prayed to me. So I appeared to my Priestess Zia-Narya, when she was just newly appointed High-Priestess and demanded a sacifice of a girl near the season of five season black spotted feathered headdress.  
"They found Ariella and as they were about to plunged the knife into her heart. I appeared and brought her here to Elfrida. I gave her the power of the Bird of Fire. Even though it was hers to command and by the right of birth she was given that power no other Birvannian would ever get that power that she now possessed. When I sent her back in the Bird of Fire which frightened the people of Birvannia and that is why they call her the Space Flyer. I told my priestess Zia-Narya that she had been given a special gift...a gift of fire from the God of the Sky.   
"I had watched her grow and I was the one that sent her to the world of Earth, knowing that she would be on her toes around the people who has no wings. She proved to be a great Birvannian woman and a Goddess of the Bird of Fire. She is my Daughter and she has the temper that I have shown on several occasions, like the flames that she can summon she can be deadly at times," spoke Zarrus, looking at ZiaDena.  
The Space around the destroyed planet of Birvannia.  
"Galvin, I didn't want to leave like that. I wanted to let him know that whenever he looks into the night sky I would be looking at him from space," spoke Ariella, in her Bird of Fire where her planet used to be.  
"Where will you go now, Ariella?" asked SuperMan, looking at her.  
"I think back to Earth to drop you off. Then who knows where my travels will take me," replied Ariella, turning to him.  
The Planet Earth.  
"That was faster then the journey to your home planet, Ariella. Will you join my friend Clark and his family for dinner, Ariella? I'm sure he would love to hear of your trip home," asked SuperMan, looking at her as they flew into the airspace of Metropolis.  
"I would love that, SuperMan. I think I may end up staying here but I'll make my decision on what I am going to do now that my home world is destroyed," spoke Ariella, looking at him.  
Soon, they were at Ma and Pa Kent's home. Ma Kent saw Ariella and then saw SuperMan, who then disappeared and reappeared as Clark Kent.  
"I hope you don't mind me showing up here but SuperMan thought that Clark would love to hear about my journey home to Birvannia," spoke Ariella, looking at them.  
"Oh, I would love to hear about your trip to your homeworld, Ariella," replied Clark, looking at her.  
"How did it go? Did you see your mother and your family?" asked Ma Kent, looking at her.  
"My world is dead. My world destroyed itself. My mother died in the first day, that we were there. My very caring and very loving future mate, Aloysius...commit Dakaarolan, the ritualistic suicide....when I was declared dead by my own people," replied Ariella, looking at starry sky.  
"Ritualistic suicide? Ariella, what do you mean by that?" asked Ma Kent, looking at her.  
"It is when the person you have promised yourself to dies in battle...you use the Dakaaro the sacrificial knife and plunge it into your heart and die. That is Dakaarolan, Mrs. Kent. I will do that soon so I may join my love in Elfrida's world of the dead and be mated to him by the God of the Dead...Zasuriax," spoke Areilla, turning away from the sky to look at her.  
"Ariella, you are very young still. You can find another...'mate' again," spoke Ma Kent, looking at her.  
"I know but I loved him so much...Mrs. Kent," replied Ariella, looking at her.  
"Where are you going to stay at...Ariella?" asked Pa Kent, looking at her as he walked into the room.  
"I'm not sure...Mr. Kent. I think I'll go see Lex and see if his offer still stands," replied Ariella, after thinking for a moment.  
"His offer? What...kind of offer, Ariella?" asked Clark, looking at her.  
"He offered his guest room to me when and if I decide to return to Earth," spoke Ariella, looking at him.  
"Does he know that you are back now Ariella?" asked Ma Kent, looking at her.  
"No, but soon he will see me in all my fiery glory and he knows that I am back in town," replied Ariella, looking at her as she walked out of the house. She flew into the air. She flew higher into the night-time sky then burst into the FireBird that she had shown to the people of Metropolis earlier in the week. Then she flew towards Lex's penthouse.  
Lex Luthor's Penthouse, his balcony.  
"Oh, Ariella. My space angel. Where can you be right now? Oh my Ariella? You're back," spoke Lex, thrilled to see that she was back on Earth as she kissed him on the lips. He returned her kiss with the same passion. Lex lifted her up and carried her to his bed, as he kissed her. In the shadows, she took hold of his clothes and removed them. Lex removed her feathery armor as he kissed his way down her neck.  
"I have...dreamt of you...and me making love..Ariella. For over a week, I have dreamed that dream," spoke Lex, as he reached for the drawer that was near his bed for a condom.  
"What is that...Lex?" asked Ariella, looking at him gently.  
"This is a condom, so I will not get you pregnant...Ariella," replied Lex, looking at her as he placed the condom on and then they made love.  
The Next Morning, Lex Luthor's Bed.  
"Sir, telephone?" spoke Lex's manservant, looking at him as he slept in bed next to Ariella. Lex's arm was around Ariella's waist.  
"Take a message. One thing...do not mention this sight to anyone," replied Lex, raising his head up to look at him.  
"Yes sir," spoke the manservant, looking at him.  
"Good morning, my beautiful space angel," spoke Lex, kissing her neck and then her cheek.  
"Um, uh good morning Lex. What time is it?" replied a very sleepy Ariella, looking at him.  
"It is about 8:35 am...Ariella. Why do you ask?" asked Lex, looking at her.  
"I wanted to walk in the park before everyone is in the park," replied Ariella, standing up as she reached for her feathery armor to place it on.  
"Oh, there is a way for you to walk in the park. But I will have to call on some help from a friend," spoke Lex, looking at her.  
"No, your manservant's clothings will work for me...Lex," replied Ariella, looking at him.  
"All right, Ariella," spoke Lex, walking into the main room and spoken with his manservant, who then went and brought some of his loose fitting clothings and a turban for Ariella's feathery head.  
"You look very mysterious and so...so exotic," spoke Lex, looking at her in the clothing that his manservant gave her to wear.  
"So let us go to the park, my sweet friend," said Ariella, looking at him.  
The Park.  
They walked around the lake in quiet tones.  
"Lex, I cannot live with you. I want to be living on my own," spoke Ariella, looking at him.  
"I understand Ariella. I will help you get a job and an apartment near by to my penthouse," replied Lex, looking at her.  
"No, my sweet. I will get a job myself, love," spoke Ariella, looking at him.  
"You are going to need money, I'll give you some money...how does $50,000 sound to you," replied Lex, looking at her as he signed a check and handing it to her.  
"That sounds fair...Lex. That gives me enough money for an apartment and a job," spoke Ariella, looking at him then looking towards the sky as SuperMan flew over the park.  
"Then let's go shopping, Ariella," said Lex, looking at her.  
"No, Lex. This is what I want to do only with a another woman and I know the one I'm going shopping with," spoke Ariella, walking away from Lex.  
"Where are you going?" asked Lex, looking at her.  
"I'll call you when I'm done...my love," replied Ariella, walking into the crowd and disappeared from his sight.  
The Daily Planet.  
"Hi, Lois Lane. Remember me?" asked Ariella, looking at her.  
"I do not know you if you don't have a story. I'm not interested," replied Lois, looking at her then going back to her computer screen.  
"Well, I do have a story about the winged woman," spoke Ariella, looking at her.  
"Tell me about your story about Ariella?" asked Lois, looking at her now fully interested.  
"More like show you," replied Ariella, taking off her turban.   
"Ariella? Oh my god, you're back! When did you and SuperMan get back?" asked Lois, looking at her.  
"Last night. I have no idea where SuperMan stayed but I stayed with Lex Luthor last night. I have about $50.000. Do you want to go shopping with me?" asked Ariella, looking at her.  
"Girl, you just said the magic word. Perry, I'm going shopping," spoke Lois, looking at him as they both walked out the door.  
The Shopping Mall.  
"Oh, Ariella, look at that dress. You would look good in that dress but your wings would be revealed. But here is another dress...well a business dress. I think you would look good in it," spoke Lois, looking at her.  
"Then let's go see how it really looks on me...Lois," replied Ariella, looking at her as they walked into the store.  
"Can I help you ladies?" asked the store clerk, walking up to them as they looked at the dress.  
"Yes. My friend would like to try that dress," replied Lois, looking at her pointing towards the dress they were looking at.  
"What is her dress size?" spoke Lydia, looking at her.  
"I don't know my dress size," replied Ariella, looking at her and Lois.  
"Well, if you come this way. I'm sure we can find your size and find the dress that you were looking at," spoke Lydia, walking towards the dressing room with Ariella and Lois following her.  
"Maggie...Sheila...she's five foot nine and has a bust either of you would kill for. Lots of luck with her," spoke Lydia, looking at the two ladies.  
"I have a small problem, that you should know about," said Ariella, looking at the two women.  
"And what is that?" asked Sheila, wondering what was the small problem that she had.  
"It is the wings that I have on my back," replied Ariella, taking off the top of her shirt to reveal her white wings. They quickly took her into the dressing room so she can dress in private.  
"Oh my. The Alien Angel. Ok, let's see here," spoke Maggie, picking up the tape and placing it around Ariella's waist.  
"Your dress size is size 12. Sheila, please get the business dress that she was interested in...in size 12 for our honored customer. Your bra size is in the 36c. Now that size I wished I had before I had kids," spoke Maggie, looking at her as she walked out of the room to get her bra and her underwear and plus high heeled shoes.  
Soon, they had her fully clothed in the gray business dress with her wings taped down onto her back. She wore a short black wig covering her feathers on her head. Ariella looked stunning in the whole outfit.  
"I do not like the black wig. Do you have brown but the hair is down to the middle of the back?" asked Ariella, looking at them.  
"Yes, we do have many wigs like that...Ariella. Do you wish to see one of them?" asked Maggie, looking at her.  
"Yes...and box the other seven wigs up. I want eight wigs like that. I would like to see a night time dress...please," spoke Ariella, looking at them. They led her to the dresses that was for the dinner dresses. There was so many beautiful dresses she couldn't decide which dress to buy so she turned to Lois for some help.  
"Lois, which ones should I buy? There are so many beautiful dresses I cannot decide which one I should buy," asked Ariella, looking at her.  
"I think you should buy that one, Ariella. It is a beautiful dress. It shows off your figure very good even though your wings are binded to your back, you can wear a cloak over your back to hide your wings," spoke Lois, looking at her pointing to the low cut long shining black dress.  
"Yes, that would be great. A black cloak," replied Ariella, looking at her.  
"Like this one, Ariella," spoke Lois, looking at her holding up a beautiful black cloak.  
"Yes, I'll take three of this dress and three of those cloaks, no make that two of each. Now a negilgee...two blacks, two red and one white and then we can buy the ones I have choose and we can go apartment hunting," spoke Ariella, as the ladies marked the packages and wrapped each one up.  
"The total price is $4,000," spoke Maggie, as they placed them into the white boxes that was next to them. Ariella handed them the $50,000 check that Lex had given to her. They gave her $46,000 in change. She told them to hold the packages till she finds herself an apartment.  
The nearby newspaper stand.  
Lois bought a Daily Planet. She and Ariella went to the park and looked over the ads for apartments for sale.   
"This one sounds like a kind of apartment I would like to have and it is for only $14,000. That is cheap...Lois?" asked Ariella, looking at her.  
"Yes it is very cheap...Ariella, but don't get your hopes up it may be a dump," replied Lois, as they went directly to the area of where the apartment was located at.   
The Apartment Compound.  
"There is the apartment, Areilla. Are you sure that you want this apartment?" asked Lois, looking at her.  
"Let's go and look at this one. We do have another apartment to look at...if this does not work out?" spoke Areilla, looking at her then the apartment. They went up to the manager's room and knocked.  
"Yes, can I help you?" asked the woman, answering the door.  
"Are you the manager?" asked Lois, looking at the woman.  
"Yes, I am," replied the woman, looking at the two women.  
"My friend is looking for an apartment. We saw your ad in today's issue of the Daily Planet. Is the apartment still available for sale?" asked Lois, looking at her.  
"I know you. You're Lois Lane, of the Daily Planet. Yes the apartment is still for sale. $14,000 is the asking price. Do you wish to see the apartment, miss Lane?" asked the woman, heading to the apartment that was for sale.  
"Yes, she would like to see the apartment miss...?" spoke Lois, looking at the woman.  
"Miss Rose Nineve. Who is going to be buying the apartment?" asked Rose, turning to the two women.  
"I am. With cash," spoke Ariella, looking at the woman. They went into the apartment to see that it was what Ariella was looking for.  
"I'll take it, Miss Nineve," spoke Ariella, turning to the woman.  
"Since you are buying the apartment with cash. That gives you a $4,000 discount on the price of the apartment. $10,000 and the apartment is yours," replied Miss Nineve, as she handed her the key to the apartment. Ariella handed her $10,000. That gave her $4,000 left of the $50,000 that Lex had given her. Ariella called the store and told them the address where they should be deliver the packages.   
"The packages are on their way here. It should be here in half an hour," spoke Ariella, looking at her friend.  
"Where are you going to work at, Ariella?" asked Lois, looking at her.  
"I'm not sure where I am going to be working at...Lois. But I will be doing my own things," said Ariella, looking at her as the packages that she bought at the store arrived at the apartment. Lois helped her hang the clothing up in the closet. Ariella looked at the brown wigs that she bought to hide her feathers that was really her hair.  
"I'm going to wait a day before I go and find a job...Lois. It will give me time to get my bearings straight," spoke Ariella, looking at her.  
"Ok, Ariella. I have to get back to the paper and check my messages...if there is any?" spoke Lois, walking out of the apartment.  
Lex Luthor's Limousine outside Ariella's new apartment.  
"Did you allow her to buy it, Miss Nineve?" asked Lex, looking at the woman.  
"Yes, Mr. Luthor. I did," replied Miss Nineve, looking at him.  
"Good. Don't tell her that I was involved in with getting her that apartment," said Lex, looking at her as he handed her $20,000.  
"I understand...Mister Luthor," replied Miss Nineve, looking at him.  
The Next Day at the Daily Planet.  
"Mr. White?" asked a young woman, looking at him.  
"Yes. What do you want...uh...miss?" spoke Perry White, looking at her.  
"Miss Ariel Zarrus. I have the first interview on the return of the winged woman Ariella, and I am also looking for a job," replied Ariel, looking at him.  
"Let me read the interview...Miss Zarrus. Then if it is good...I may hire you as a reporter," spoke Mr. White, as she handed him the story on Ariella.  
"It is very well written. How did you get this interview with Ariella...Ariel?" asked Mr. White, looking at her.  
"I saw her at the park yesterday and I asked her if I could interview her. And she said yes...Mr. White...sir," replied Ariel.  
"Thomas, get the file on Ariella the winged Angel and bring it up here," spoke Mr. White, looking at him.  
"Yes, sir...right away," spoke Thomas, running to the file cabinet and getting the file of photos on Ariella. Then he went to Perry's office and handed him the file on Ariella.  
"Here's the file you requested...Mr. White," said Thomas.  
"Thank you...Thomas," spoke Mr. White, looking at the photos of Ariella that he pulled out of the file.  
"I want you to type the story on the computer right now. So it can be out for tonight's edition and one thing...Miss Zarrus, you are hired," spoke Mr. White, looking at her.  
"Alright Mr. White," replied Ariel, sitting in his seat as she started to type the interview into the computer. Ten minutes later, she was finished typing the interview into the computer.  
"I'm going to go over the interview to make sure I didn't make an error while I was typing it down," spoke Ariel, looking at him.  
"Oh, don't worry Miss Zarrus, you made no errors at all. I watched you as you were typing. You made no mistakes at all," replied Mr. White.  
"Thank you, Mr. White," spoke Ariel.  
"I want you to meet my two best reporters. I'm going to have you work with Lois Lane as a partner. Ms. Lane...Mr. Kent...get in here," said Mr. White, looking at them from his office door.  
"Yes sir," spoke Lois, as she looked at Clark to see his shocked look as they both wondered why he wanted to see them both.  
"Lois Lane, Clark Kent...meet Ariel Zarrus. She is your new partner...Lois. Please show her around here and show her to the empty desk near your desk," spoke Mr. White, looking at them both.  
"Yes, sir," replied Lois, looking at her and walked out of the office. Ariel followed her out and to where her desk was.  
"So...Ariel. How did you get this kind of job..reporting for the Daily Planet? Perry is a tough bird to be able to get a job from," spoke Lois, looking at her.  
"Oh, I got an exclusive interview with Ariella the winged Angel," spoke Ariel, looking at her.  
"You what?! How did you get an interview with her?" asked Clark, looking at her.  
"I met her at the park yesterday and I asked her for an interview. She gave me an interview in the park. The only one that she did and this newspaper has it," spoke Ariel, looking at them.  
"Hey Lois. There is a gas break on Main Street. The police and the Fire department is there too but no SuperMan yet," spoke Terri, looking at her.  
"Thanks...Terri," replied Lois, grabbing her writing pad and her pen. She raced out of the room without Ariel. Ariel just looked at Clark and shrugged her shoulders.  
"Let's go Ariel," spoke Clark, looking at her as they headed to the elevator together.  
Main Street\Gas Break.  
"How did the gas main come to be broken, Captain?" asked Lois, looking at him.  
"They were repairing the street and dug too deep and they broke the gas main. The Gas Department is here trying to turn off the gas main," spoke the Captain of the Police.  
KaBoom! The gas main blew up.  
"No! Are they...alive?" asked Lois, as the people were moved away from the area of the now on fire gas main.  
"No, they are dead...Lois," spoke SuperMan, looking at her.  
"Where's Clark and Ariel?" asked Lois.  
"I saw them over there..helping the others to stay away from this area, Lois," replied SuperMan, looking at her. When infact Ariel wasn't even there, when Lois turned to look for her. Ariel was on the rooftop watching the scene as she was placing her face mask on to hide her true identity as she makes her first appearance as the winged heroine FireBird. SuperMan went into the flames to try to turn off the gas himself.  
Suddenly, as he took hold of the pipe and started to squeeze the pipe closed. A spark appeared.  
KaBoom. SuperMan was thrown out of the flames towards a nearby building. Then his momentum was stopped by a pair of taloned hands. The owner of the taloned hands carried him down to safety.  
"Who are you?" asked SuperMan, looking at his mysterious savior.  
"A friend," replied Ariella, flying away from the scene after she dove into the flames to shut off the flames but she remained on fire when she came out. One of the Firemen tried to wrap her up in a blanket to put out the flames that was on her. She just made the flames go higher into the bird shape that she had used before she left Earth. Then she flew away as the flames went out.  
"What a FireBird?" asked the Fireman, who had tried to wrap her in the fire-blanket as he watched her leave the area.  
"Excuse me but why did you try to wrap her in the blanket?" asked Lois, looking at the fireman.  
"Well, it's part of the job to save people. She was on fire and I just wanted to get the flames out so we could see if she was injured, which she wasn't...but isn't she a beautiful FireBird," spoke the Fireman.  
"FireBird? That is a very interesting name for that birdwoman," spoke Ariel, looking at them.  
"There you are...Ariel. I thought you was with Clark?" said Lois, looking at her.  
"I was...but he told me to stay put over there by the mailbox. Then he disappeared. But as soon as SuperMan came I went closer to the flames to see what SuperMan was doing...that's when I saw her...on the roof of that building," replied Ariel, pointing to the nearby building. They all looked to the building's roof and saw no one standing on the roof at all.  
"Hi, Lois. Hi, Ariel. What are you looking at?" asked Clark, looking up at the roof.  
"Clark! SuperMan was here but he was the one needing rescuing," spoke Lois, looking at him.  
"What?" replied Clark, looking at them.  
"He was rescued by a mysterious winged woman, who after saved him flew into the gas fire and turned it off. But isn't birds afraid of fire...Clark?" asked Lois, looking at him.  
"They should be very much afraid of fire but there is one bird who isn't afraid of fire is...Ariella of Birvannia," replied Clark, looking at them in total shock.  
"You mean that the woman that saved Superman is...Ariella?" asked Lois, looking at him.  
"It is possible that this mysterious winged woman who saved SuperMan's life is none other than Ariella," replied Clark.  
"It could be possible that it is her. But I saw her yesterday, we went out and shopped...but she didn't tell me that she was going to remain here in Metropolis for very long," spoke Lois, looking at him.  
"Do you know where she is or is living at, Lois?" asked Clark, turning to her.  
"Yes. I helped her get the apartment that she is living at now. I'll show you her apartment," replied Lois, hailing a cab.  
Ariella's Apartment Building.  
"This is her place, Clark," said Lois, looking at him as she knocked on the door.  
"She's not there. If you are looking for the young lady...she left early this morning for who knows where," spoke Rose Nineve, walking out of her apartment to see them standing in front of Ariella's apartment.  
"Did she where she was heading to Miss Nineve?" asked Ariel, looking at her.  
"Yes, she said something about a job down south of the city about forty miles," replied Rose Nineve.  
"Thank you," spoke Lois, heading for the cab that she told to wait til they return. Clark followed her to the cab and got in and told the driver to head to the Daily Planet.  
"Thank you Rose. For telling them a lie about where I really went to," spoke Ariel, looking at her.  
"When you told me that there may be someone looking for you. I was worried that your boyfriend or husband was abusive and you wanted to be safe and away from them, Areilla," said Rose, looking at her.  
"It is nothing like that Rose. I just want my home to be secret. That's all," spoke Ariella, looking at her.  
"Well, alright. If you need anything...come up and see me," replied Rose, walking up to her apartment.  
"I don't think I will need anything from you," spoke Ariella, walking into her apartment. She went to her bedroom and walked over to her closet. Ariella opened her closet door and pushed aside her clothings to grab a cloth hanger which had a feathered outfit on it. She set them down on her bed and walked back to the closet to pick-up a white box. She walked over to her bed and opened the lid of the box. Areilla pulled out the feathery head-dress that she wore when she saved SuperMan's life about over an hour ago.  
"The fireman called me FireBird. So that will be my new name here instead of the SpaceFlyer that my people called me in Birvannia. I hope I can locate SuperMan tonight, I want to tell him that I am not leaving Metropolis at all. For I feel it is a sister city to my homeland of Arirea, and I will help him in keeping this city clean of criminals," spoke Ariella, as she reached for the feathery armor.  
In the sky over Metropolis.  
Ariella flew over Metropolis's sky in her search for SuperMan. But as she searched for SuperMan. One man was looking for her was Lex Luthor.  
"Where could she be?" asked Lex, looking into the telescope.   
"I know where she is...Lex," spoke his manservant.  
"Where?" asked Lex, turning to him.  
"Her apartment. She may have returned there...sir," spoke his manservant, looking at him.  
"I'll look for her tommorrow. For I am tired looking for her tonight," replied Lex, standing up and walking to his bedroom. Just as he entered his bedroom, Ariella flew past his balcony on her search for SuperMan. But she didn't look at Lois Lane's apartment for in her apartment was the man she was searching for...SuperMan. Lois and SuperMan were talking about her and her whereabouts. They didn't even look out the window to see her flying past.  
Lois Lane's apartment.  
"SuperMan, I...I have to tell you...about Ariel. I know her real name," spoke Lois, looking at him.  
"You do? Then tell me," replied SuperMan, looking at her.  
"I was thinking on her name and the name of our space angel. They have the same name but take off the la on Ariella's name and you get Ariel. I think she applied for a job at the Daily Planet as a reporter and Perry White doesn't even know that Ariella is really Ariel Zarrus," spoke Lois, looking at him.  
Suddenly, SuperMan heard Ariella's wings as she passed Lois's apartment with his super-hearing.  
"I'm sorry, Lois. I must go. I'm hearing Ariella's wings. She is very near-by," spoke SuperMan, as he headed out the window as he started his own search for Ariella to ask her why is she staying here in Metropolis.  
"Oh, SuperMan. You really care for her...don't you? I would to...she is a very nice young lady," spoke Lois, watching him fly away as she turned away from the window and sat down on the couch to watch television.  
In the sky over Metropolis.  
SuperMan used his super-sight to locate Ariella flying past the park. He flew super-fast to catch up with her. He was very shocked to see her face hidden by a mask of a beak and feathers hiding most of her face.  
"Ariella?" asked SuperMan, looking at her.  
"Yes, SuperMan. It is Ariella," replied Ariella, taking off her mask.  
"Head for the park. We will talk there," spoke SuperMan, as he flew to the park with her following him.  
The Park.  
"Why are you staying here in Metropolis...Ariella?" asked SuperMan, looking at her as she landed next to him.  
"I'm not leaving Metropolis at all. For I feel that Metropolis is a sister city to my homeland of Arirea on the late Birvannia. I want to help you keep this city clean of criminals," spoke Ariella, looking at him.  
"Are you sure you want to remain here in Metropolis...Ariella? You didn't tell anyone that you are a woman who has wings?" asked SuperMan, looking at her.  
"Yes, I want to remain here. I have friends here. I didn't tell anyone that I have wings but when I was getting clothes. I had to reveal my wings to the women at the clothing store. But I do not think they would reveal that I was there getting clothes for me to wear out to the public, I hope they keep quiet about that I was there," replied Ariella, turning to him.  
"Hopefully they will keep quiet about that you were in the store...Ariella," spoke SuperMan, looking at her.  
"I must go...SuperMan. I was staying out just to find you and tell you of my decision of staying on Earth and l'm working at the Daily Planet as a reporter. If you need me...you can contact me at the Daily Planet," spoke Ariella, as she placed her mask on and flew into the air and flew away from the park with SuperMan watching her leave.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
